


AKA World's Best Wingwoman

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Series: Matt and Foggy [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Defenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Set before Nelson, Meet Murdock, and after Karen in the Middle.Trish meets Foggy and becomes fast friends with him. Two days later, she learns that for some reason she's being stalked by Daredevil.





	AKA World's Best Wingwoman

Can’t a girl just enjoy a drink by herself without getting harassed by annoying assholes? Trish thought to herself as the third guy sat down in front of her at the booth. Trish looked up from her beer to find a blond man with long hair and striking blue eyes looking back at her. The man’s cheeks carried a bit of baby fat that made him look endearing.

“Hey, sorry, don’t mean disturb you but I kind of need a place to hide,” he told her as he proceeded to try and use Trish’s body to hide from someone’s view.

That got Trish interested and she followed the blond’s gaze behind her and nodded. “You hiding from her? She’s...” she trailed off, trying to look for the right words. “...something.”  

“Oh, she’s definitely something. Something like the second coming of Satan.”

The edges of Trish’s lips twitched at that. “I don’t think there’s the second coming of Satan. I don’t think there was the first one either,” she added in amusement.  

The guy’s lips formed an annoyed little scowl, “Well, let me tell you something about Marci. She’s both the first and the second coming of Satan all wrapped up in a thousand dollar haircut and Jimmy Choo pumps.”

That made Trish almost snort the beer out of her nose. She coughed into the back of her hand and then said, “Damn. Is she your ex or something?”

“Yeah," the guy nodded. "But she’s also a friend or so I thought until I realized that this was an intervention and she brought me here with ulterior motives in mind.”

Trish took another sip from her glass and then nodded towards the guy. “What ulterior motives?”

“To get me laid…”

“That doesn’t sound like an ulterior motive. That sounds like a good friend trying to help you,” Trish replied dryly. She was hoping there would be more to this. She was even starting to get interested in his story.

“...3 days after my engagement ended,” the blond added and raised an eyebrow at her.

Yep, there it was. “Yikes! That does sound bad,” she offered not so sympathetically. “So what happened?”

“Oh let’s see,” the guy replied and tapped at his chin like he was thinking carefully. “He lied to me. _Constantly_. Caused our business to crash and burn. Possibly cheated on me. Oh and yeah, told me I was better off without him and said I should leave him because he was too much of a wuss to break up with me himself, which is ironic because-” He paused without finishing his sentence.

“Because, what?” Trish asked curiously.

“Nothing,” the guy shook his head and pulled at his sleeve.

Trish hummed and brought the glass up to her lips to finish off the last of her beer and then slammed the glass on the table. “You wanna get out of here?” She asked and watched in amusement as the guy’s eyes grew wide.

“I- uh- that was fast?” he stuttered adorably.

“What can I say, I don’t like to waste time.” Trish winked at him. “But no, I’m not propositioning you. This place is boring and you need to get away from your ex slash Devil incarnate friend, so let’s get out of here and go get drunk somewhere else.” She suggested.

“Oh,” the guy released a relieved breath. “Yeah, I know a place that _definitely_ qualifies as not boring. But you need to know two things before we go.” His voice suddenly got serious. “A. You must _never_ drink their water and b. You must definitely drink what’s known as ‘The Eel.’”

“The Eel, huh? That does sound interesting,” Trish wondered out loud. “Okay, lead the way, Wall Street.”

The guy’s nose scrunched up and the scowl returned on his face. “Do I look like I work for Wall Street?”

“Well, let’s see, expensive suit, slicked back hair, gold watch, and even a cute little golden tie pin. You either work for Wall Street or you’re one of those rich assholes  who doesn’t work for shit but sure does like to dress up using daddy’s money.”

The guy gave him an impassive look and then he tipped his head back and laughed. “Oh my god, I am officially in love with you,” he told her as his laughter subsided. “I am Foggy, by the way,” the guy, Foggy, finally introduced himself and stuck out his hand towards her. “And I neither work for Wall Street, nor do I have a rich dad.”

*

Two whole days later and Trish still had a hangover from drinking ‘The Eel.’ She was so excited to reach the bottom and get to the eel that she ended up drinking most of it. Jessica was MIA for four days now but Trish wasn't _too_ worried because it kind of became a thing now. Trish spent last night hanging out with Foggy at her place, complaining about her hangover and Jess, which may or may not have led to more drinking (wine this time). So that may or not have something to do with why she was still hungover. She was hanging out with Foggy again tonight. It was meant to be a movies and popcorn, plus no alcohol, and no complaining about best friends night.

Trish was a block away from Foggy’s place when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around but to her surprise there was no one there. Trish's jaw tightened and she looked around but she was the only one on the whole sidewalk. It was probably a bad idea to be walking to Foggy’s instead of taking Uber but it was just a couple of blocks away from her own place, so she figured she could make that walk. Trish turned around and started walking again when she noticed a shadow out of the corner of her eye. This time she looked up at the apartment building and again found nothing there. She stopped walking and clutched onto her bag as she looked around again. Finding nothing, she turned to walk again when-

“OH MY GOD!” She screamed as someone landed right in front of her. On impulse, Trish swung her bag at the person but they immediately ducked her blow. She dropped her bag and aimed for the person’s head with her leg but the person moved back, evading her swing her again. This time light from one of the street lights hit the person’s face and Trish immediately stopped trying to kick him. “Daredevil?” She had never seen the guy in person but she was pretty sure this was the person they called 'The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen'.

The guy awkwardly waved his gloved hand at her, “Hey.”

“Why the hell are you stalking me?” She asked suspiciously, as she leaned over to pick up her bag again.

“Sorry, I just-” the guy stopped and Trish heard him take a deep breath. “You shouldn’t be walking alone in this neighborhood. It’s dangerous.”

Trish swung her bag over her shoulder again. “Okay?” She scoffed. “You stalk all women across the city and then scare the shit out of them?”

“No, just the ones that hang out with my friend,” he mumbled so softly that Trish would have missed it, had it not been for her impeccable hearing.

“Your friend?”

“Come on, I’ll walk you there,” Daredevil offered instead of answering her question.

Trish watched him carefully for a minute and then started walking again. She had heard about this guy. He wasn’t exactly a threat to regular folk like her but Trish was nothing if not careful. “So you want to tell me what friend you were talking about?”

Daredevil fell into step beside her but didn’t say anything.

And then hit Trish. Of course. “Foggy? Foggy’s your friend! Yeah, he told me how you helped him with a case. The Wilson Fisk one I suppose?” Daredevil still didn't say anything so she continued. “I didn’t realize you and Foggy were such good friends that you started stalking his other friends?”

“Uh yeah- he- he’s a good friend,” Daredevil hesitated. “So how- how is he these days? I mean I haven’t seen him in a while.” He tried acting nonchalant but Trish could see right through him. He was concerned for Foggy.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself when we get to his place?” Trish suggested.

“No!” Daredevil snapped, causing Trish to stop. “I- I’m sorry,” he apologized, getting back to his normal self. “He doesn’t exactly like what I do so I try to stay out of his way.”

“Oh okay,” Trish replied as she started walking again. “Well, I’ve only known him two days but it just feels like I’ve known him forever, you know? The guy definitely knows how to make his friends feel special.”

Daredevil huffed at that. “Yeah, tell me about it. Has he told the story of how his mother wanted him to be a butcher?” He asked and then let out a small laugh. “Or the one where his older sister once put him in a box and pushed him down the stairs when he was 2?”

Trish chuckled and clapped her hands together. “Yeah, he told me that his mother wanted him to be a butcher because she liked the idea of free ham. He didn’t tell me the second story.”

“He’s a great storyteller so he’ll tell you one story at a time and make funny voices and everything. It’s pretty entertaining. I think he gets that from his Uncle Joe.” They came to a stop in front of an apartment building and he added. “His place is one the third floor, in case you were wondering.”

Trish didn’t say anything and just tilted her head to the side and watched him carefully now that she could properly see him in the light outside the apartment building. There was a slash, probably from a knife, on his cheek and his bottom lip was busted. “You’re hurt,” she noted. “You should probably come upstairs. I’m sure I can patch it up for you.”

“No,” Daredevil shook his head. “I should get going. Places to be.”

“People, to save?” Trish suggested and hesitated for a second before adding. “He misses you, you know?”

“Excuse me?” Daredevil balked at her.

Trish snorted and rolled her eyes at him. “Oh come on. Give me some credit. You know his family, _Matt_.” A dark look fell over his face as Trish said his real name so she quickly added. “I won’t tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about. I don’t even know what you look like behind that mask.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Matt replied sheepishly. “Please don’t tell him that you met me.”

“Why not?”

“He’ll just get sad.”

“He’s already sad,” Trish countered.

“I know,” Matt mumbled and hung his head. “Take care of him. He deserves someone better. Someone who won’t make him sad.”

Trish blinked at him. “Wait what? We’re not dating.” She informed him but that’s when her phone started to ring in her bag. She took her eyes off Daredevil for two seconds to take out her phone and when she looked up again, he was gone. Trish frowned and looked around but couldn’t find a trace of him anywhere. Jesus, he really was a ninja.

*

Jessica was in jail. Again. When Trish got to the police station, she was fully prepared to get an earful from Jeri about how she was tired of bailing Jess out of jail every other day but instead of Jeri she found-

“Foggy?” She called out when she noticed a familiar face next to Jessica at one of the Detective’s desk.

Foggy looked up from his phone and grinned when he saw her. “Trish? What are you doing here?” He asked as he approached. “Oh god, please don’t tell me you’re in trouble too?”

“No, I’m good. I’m actually here to take that ball of sunshine home,” She joked pointing over Foggy’s shoulder.

Foggy looked over his shoulder and then turned towards Trish again, and blinked at her. “You know Miss Jones?”

Trish threw her hand over her mouth and giggled. “Miss Jones?” She asked and looked over Foggy’s shoulder again to find Jess approaching them. “Jess, did you hear that? Foggy just called you Miss Jones?”

“Yeah, he’s been calling me that since he got here,” Jess replied as she came to a stop beside Foggy. “And it’s annoying the hell out of me. Just call me Jessica, or Jess, hell even Jones will do but quit adding Miss in front of it.”

“Sorry,” Foggy shrugged. “So how do you know each other?”

“We’re best friends slash sisters,” Trish answered. “What are you doing here, anyway? Isn’t Jess supposed to be Jeri’s client?”

“Not anymore. I am officially Mi- Jessica’s lawyer now.”

“Lucky you,” Jess grumbled. “Now can we go get a drink or ten? You can come too if you like, Nelson. You look like you could use one. Or ten. I won't judge.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Up next, Claire and Foggy take a road trip down to Georgia.


End file.
